Sometimes
by Glockenspielium
Summary: Because, and although this is a simple concept, so many seem to forget it- it takes two. Two hearts, four eyes, twenty fingers grasped tightly, never letting go. KLAINE


_Some people believe in love at first sight._

Getting into Dalton was much easier than he had anticipated. He told security that he was visiting his brother and they let him through, no questions asked. It was times like these Kurt was thankful that he was a classy dresser.

But once inside; now there lay the challenge. The beautiful buildings were filled with uniformed teens, all swarming and swelling to some destination. In fact, it seemed to Kurt as though the whole school was moving; in the middle of the afternoon? Was it some strange Dalton tradition? Or did this occur at all private schools… He was too preoccupied with figuring out what was occurring to fully notice his luscious surroundings, although the beauty of the campus did register at some level. For reasons unknown to even himself, he decided to follow the crowds.

It was almost like a secret door, or a magical yellow brick road, here was the chance to lose himself in an adventure outside of ice, cold slushies and hard, metal lockers.  
Maybe if things were less confusing, if he'd been allowed to join to girls' team with no comment, if someone, anyone, had bothered to acknowledge that he was hurting, they would never have met. The confusion and chaos could have been too much, not worth risking or trying that hard, just to see the opposition.

But, as it was, he discovered that he did want to. He wanted to lose himself, to run away for just a moment.

_A moment, a mere slip in the myriad of time, which may never have happen, might never have happened again- and yet, it did._

The stairwell was curling down to yet another corridor, still no sign of where they were headed and he began to doubt the sensibility of his path. There was no reason for him to choose any particular person to ask, as far as he could see, and yet when he called out, he knew exactly who he wanted to ask; but not why.

_Words before thought. Impulse and chance take the lead, and the grateful souls follow their merry tune._

'Excuse me?'

The words were out before he's imagined them, and more where coming,

'Hi, can I ask you a question? I-I'm new'

Before he can even register how lame that excuse sounded, or think of how to better explain his situation, he looks, and sees what is in front of him.

_Where two eyes meet, hand touches hand; heart and soul connect. _

Sometimes the brain take minutes to process one piece of information, and understand it fully. Sometimes it takes a second, or less than a second.

Wow.

The deep brown eyes, faced with a complete stranger- and they smiled back at him. Warm. Kind.

"My name's Blaine.'

_And not just meeting once, or even a thousand times, but seeing truly what is in before them. Seeing the awesome and the terrifying truth._

And then their hands join and it feels right, and safe. But before he can even register what his hand is trying to tell his heart, the fingers slip away, contact is gone and suddenly the air touching his fingertips feels cold and lonely.

_Some people will spend their lives searching for this love. They seek what should not be sought; true love is the last love found. It is sacred and is worth fighting, trying, adapting or even dying for. But it cannot be chased after if it does not exist._

There are words, they don't matter. Then there are words which shouldn't, but do.

"Come on, I know a short cut."

An invitation, but not even that, as they both knew he wouldn't refuse. And as their hands entwine and he lets himself be swept away by this captivating White Rabbit, he's never been more appreciative for the wondrous gift that is the sense of touch.

_Because, and although this is a simple concept, so many seem to forget it- it takes two._

_Two hearts, four eyes, twenty fingers grasped tightly, never letting go. Eternal._

He should be anxious, embarrassed, confused, cautious or even at least be feeling anything at all. Someone once told him that falling in love was like drowning in a sea of emotion, but they must have been wrong. He wasn't drowning, he was sky high, dancing through the clouds and stars; he was flying.

They were flying.

_You see, that's the problem with chasing love. Wanting love is bad enough, craving and yearning for those words, that smile which you know means more to both of you than anyone could ever understand. But it's when you actually seek it, chase it; dare to dream that it could be real- _

It was unbelievable, the music floated through his ears and straight into his heart. Not the words, or the notes, but the voice taking control and giving life to sound and hope.

Kurt had once promised himself he would never fall in love again, unless he was absolutely sure that his feelings were returned.

And with every spin and step, and every time their eyes met, then tore apart, only to reunite once more, he felt the certainty and reality of his situation bring him sharply down from the clouds, back to the ground beneath his feet.

This was no day dream in History, he was here, _he _was real.  
And no one could steal that smile from him.

_It's then that it hurts the most;_

_If _they _don't believe in love at first sight._

_

* * *

_

**Glee has done it's part, now it's official and real.**

**So here is my first contribution to the wonderful world of Klaine.**  
**To be continued.. **


End file.
